Vow
by IshiHatake23
Summary: When Ace doubts him, Snake swears his unweavering loyalty. And love. Rated for minor curses.


**Snake swears his loyalty to Ace when he starts to doubt him. Fluff and Bromance.**

***~Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Original PPG Universe people!**_

**Vow**

Ace entered the old shack the gang lived in, face like stone. His followers caught his lack of emotion and the 'calm-before-the-storm' vibe he was throwing off as soon as the door opened. They stopped whatever they were doing and got to their feet, waiting for him to speak or give an order; to do _something_.

"Arturo, Billy, Grubber..." He jurked his head toward the door he'd left open. "Out."

The three looked between Ace and Snake, but quickly obeyed.

" N' don't ya dare come back till I come an' get ya." Ace warned as an after thought before he slammed the door.

The two remaining gangsters settled into a tense silence, Ace pacing around the room. Snake let him and didn't speak; Ace would get things started when he was ready. But the younger knew something was weighing heavily on his leaders mind. The nervous energy seemed to leech out of every pour of Aces being and Snake couldn't help but feel it too. The younger took off his old brown hat, tossing it on the table when his nerves started to make him sweat.

Ace abruptly stopped and turned his head to look at his wing man. "You said you'd never leave me. All those years ago. That's what ya told me."

Snakes brows furrowed but he nodded. "Isss did."

Ace locked their eyes from over his sunglasses. "Do ya still mean it?"

The question nailed Snake right between the eyes like a bullet, shocking him into silence.

The head Gangreen looked down at the floor boards. "Yer eighteen now, Snake. You don't need me anymore. You could make it on yer own. I dunno what's keep'n ya here. So I just wanna know if ya still mean it..."

"_Everyhting we've been through. All the sssshit we've done together. Every goddamn hit Iss took for you... and you doubt me...?_" The reptile questioned in his head.

Snake stared hard for a split second before he was right in front of Ace. The elder was prepared to get cracked in the jaw or for Snake to tell him to fuck off, then walk out the door and never see him again. But what he wasn't prepared for was for Snake to kneel at his feet, head bowed low, hand directly over his heart.

"Ace, you alone have my allegianccce; I'm sssoully loyal to you and your dreamsss. Use me however you wantsss or throw me assside when I'm not usssefull anymoresss. I'll give my life for yoursss if it ever comesss to thatss. And no mattersss what we go through or how may timess you beat me down, know that you're my whole worldsss and I lovesss you more then anythingsss. _Je vous le jure une allegeance sevi avec esprit, corps et ame_." Snake vowed, ending in french.

Ace stood wide eyed, jaw slack as his heart tried to find its way back into his chest from his throat where it seemed to be stuck. No one had ever said such heavy words to him, never spoke with that level of absolute love and it made his heart ache. He went down on his knees and grabbed Snake in a bear hug. The deceptively skinny arms hugged him back with astounding strength.

"Don't ever quessstion how much I care about yousss again." Snake said against Aces shoulder.

Ace hugged tighter, holding the only person in this world that, without a shadow of a doubt, honest-to-God unconditionally loved him. Snakes long, black hair tickled his face as he lent his forhead on that scrawny shoulder; it was like a curtain, hiding him from the world, taking him somewhere safe. "Snake...Thank you. For everything."

Snake shook his head. "_I have more to thank youss for then I can ever give backsss_."

**AU/Note: It's done :) If you're wondering what Snake said, it's "One allegiance served with mind, body, and soul." **

**This is actually the Prequell of a story in my notebook that I'm not sure I'm going to post yet :/ It's about their tats they get as a tribute to eachother; what do you guys think? Post or no?**

**Anywhoo! I'd usually get the guys to do this, but we'll let them have their moment since they're still hugging it out. R&R please! Seriously reveiw, I'm starved for those...**


End file.
